dnd_adventurers_league_phfandomcom-20200216-history
Avalon Arondight
Avalon Arondight is a Knight of the Order of Dulac and is played by Al "Faceless Narrator" Teo. Intro Avalon hails from the far north with a quest given by his knightly order to establish trade and alliance on behalf of his homeland Lakehold. He and a few of his companions head to Faerun to establish themselves and build connections to gain resources and knowledge beyond the lands that Lakehold governs. Description 'Appearance' Fair in complexion that highlights his long dark hair and dark eyes. He's expressionless face projecting a stern yet calm demeanor. His posture and the way he moves clearly shows his knightly upbringing. Strong in his belief in practicality and efficiency he adorns simple yet elegant clothing even in formal occasions. Devoted in his faith he always wears an amulet with an image of a cloaked lady wielding a sword. While adventuring he dons his dark golden full plate armor, a mantle and a cloak which hangs two small emblems that bears the mark of Lakehold and the Order of du Lac. 'Personality' Respectful to a fault he engages with everyone with etiquette and courtesy regardless of stature. Stoic in nature he follows his ideals with the highest of standards. Steadfast he serves the Great Lady, his city and its citizen with great purpose and loyalty. Proud of his lineage his life goal is to bring honor to the name of his house, prosperity to his city and devotion to the Great Lady he sworn to serve. Biography Early life One of the three noble families that serves Lakehold, House Arondight is known by their people for their dedication to military service and for many generations it is expected that all children of House Arondight to continue their family's legacy in one form or another. Raised in his family's martial tradition Avalon second son of Lord Albion the current Lord of House Arondight spent his youth learning the ways of a knight. Trained to master in the art of combat and the use of the arcane to prepare himself for his duties like his forefathers before him. Inducted in the Rhongomiant at a young age, Avalon swiftly rose to rank and stature through years of accomplishments earned throughout his service. The most noteworthy was Avalon's prominent success in a campaign against invading armies of hobgoblins which earned him a position in Lakehold's esteemed Order of du Lac. 'Relationships and Affiliations' Lakehold In the far northern region a fort like city stands. A heavily fortified city it's high walls is a testament of generations of defiance against the ever present dangers of the North. Local stories tell that the city was founded when the lords of the early settlers found a deity near a lake. The deity only known as the Great Lady promised prosperity and guidance as long as they serve and protect her. The lords agreed and pledge their loyalty forging their allegiance. History went by and this story passed as legend however the citizens still believes that Lakehold is blessed and watched by the Great Lady even to this day. Rhongomiant An army composed of the brave and devoted service men and women of Lakehold. They stand ever ready to defend Lakehold and its lands from beasts and monstrosities that roam the land to the hoards and armies of barbaric tribes and invading forces that threatens Lakehold's borders. Trained and well equipped they stand vigilant on the walls of Lakehold and the forts that guards it's boundaries as they also patrols and protects the paths of hamlets, towns, and mines keeping it safe for the hardy citizens of Lakehold. Order of Du Lac Established by the city of Lakehold 's High Council to be tasked of special matters of security and politics. The Order consist of Lakehold's most loyal and skilled subjects dedicated to serve the benefit of their city and its citizens. One such task is to be an emissary to other cities and kingdoms strengthening alliances and helping in their endeavor for peace while securing Lakehold's influence and prosperity throughout the land. The Lords' Alliance The city state of Lakehold recognizes the Lords' Alliance authority in Fearun as they establish beneficial trade with their cities under their alliance and assist their endeavor for peace among their populace. Character Information Current Tier: 4 Magic Items * Dawnbringer Weapon (longsword), Legendary (requires attunement by a creature of non-evil alignment) SENTIENCE: Dawnbringer is a sentient neutral good weapon with an Intelligence of 12, a Wisdom of 15, and a Charisma of 14. It has hearing and darkvision out to a range of 120 feet. The sword can speak, read, and understand Common, and it can communicate with its wielder telepathically. Its voice is kind and feminine. It knows every language you know while you’re attuned to it. PERSONALITY: Forged by ancient sun worshipers, Dawnbringer is meant to bring light into darkness and to fight creatures of darkness. It is kind and compassionate to those in need, but fierce and destructive to its enemies. Long years lost in darkness have made Dawnbringer frightened of both the dark and abandonment. It prefers that its blade always be present and shedding light in areas of darkness, and it strongly resists being parted from its wielder for any length of time. * Miltiades Shield * Great Forge Adamantine Full Plate Armor * Mantle of Spell Resistance * Ring of Regeneration Feats * Sentinel * Tough * Risistance (Wisdom) * War Caster Blessings * Blessing of Protection Category:Characters